


The Young Master

by Shivaree76



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Beating, Cunnilingus, Domination, F/F, Humiliation, One-sided fight, Oral, Parent/Child Incest, Ryona, S&M, Submission, Trampling, Violence, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivaree76/pseuds/Shivaree76
Summary: Cassandra Cain has turned her back on the world and embraced her role as The One-Who-Is-All. As new master of the League of Assassins, she graciously allows Lady Shiva to remain by her side as Sensei and advisor. But what other services does her mother provide behind closed doors?





	The Young Master

The doors of the kwon opened without much fanfare but the warriors inside still dropped to their knees the moment she walked in. The mistress walked past their assembled formation like they weren’t there, her chest thrusted proudly in her scarlet vest and her taut limbs wrapped in a tight black bodysuit. With her hands behind her back she made her way across the training hall, through the bowing assassins and towards their master: the only person whose head was still held high.

Dressed in black and red, Lady Shiva sheathed her sword and her lips curved slightly as she met her gaze. “Greetings, master. How can we assist you?”

“You may begin by showing me the proper respect,” Cassandra spat out.

Only a few of Shiva’s trained elite dared to lift their heads. They were treated to a harrowing spectacle. Their teacher towered for a moment over their young new master, eyes locked in a cold staredown, before finally dropping to a knee and bowing her head. For all the effort Shiva had made to erase all trace of emotion from them, her warriors still felt a knot tie around their throats at the sight of the deadliest person they knew being humbled like this. Knowing why didn't make it any easier.

“Good, but not enough,” Cassandra said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Both knees.”

One of the older warriors stirred. His left hand tightened its grip over the handle of his sword. But then he noticed Shiva’s gaze on him, peering through her raven-black hair, and stopped. With the loyalty crisis averted, Shiva shifted her naked legs and knelt down, the red waist-cloth of her outfit draped between her thighs.

“You do not exist to ‘assist’ me. You are allowed to live only to serve the League of Assassins. And I am the League of Assassins. Do you understand?”

“Of course, my master,” Shiva replied. Her voice was solid but her eyes were planted meekly on the ground.

“I leave for Gotham City at 2230 tonight. Fifty of your best Shadows will be joining me."

“And may I ask why you require them?”

“A traitor has surfaced. I will have his head. Fifty Shadows.”

“Is he alone?”

The new master of the League paused for a moment before scoffing. “You ask too many questions.”

Now it was Lady Shiva who stirred, or at least it seemed that way to those who saw her look up at Cassandra's condescending expression.

“I merely wish to know--”

“You will know only what I want you to know. Fifty Shadows. Your best.”

“With all due respect, no lone traitor requires fifty Shadows to be slain, even in Gotham. Such a deployment of our elite forces is unnecessary.”

“Your Shadows are weapons. Finely-honed, the best of the best, but still weapons. Tools to be wielded by me in whichever way I please. Together, we will make an example of our target and anyone who tries to stop us. We will teach them the true strength of the League they shunned,” the One-Who-Is-All explained in a curt voice. "The only unnecessary thing here is your advice.”

Shiva lowered her head again and slowly rose to her feet with her eyes still fixed on the floor. Cassandra leaned in close and spoke into her ear in a parody of a whisper that everyone else in the room could hear.

“Do not let your lofty station go to your head. Remember your place, or I will put you there right in front of your precious Shadows, mother.”

The warriors didn't need to see Cassandra’s hateful smile. They could feel it. Shiva locked eyes with her again but her voice, once she spoke, had lost all strength. “Return to your quarters and make preparations, Shadows. Report to the staging area at 2230. That is all.”

With a last bow, Shiva’s elite rose and left the kwon in two orderly lines. Cassandra kept her gaze trained on her mother until the last warrior had left and the sound of the door’s heavy metal locks snapping into place rang across the humid training hall. The two women stood there for a moment without making a move, like chess pieces in check.

And then Shiva punched her daughter right in the gut.

The world was swept away by a tidal wave of nausea as Cassandra fell to her hands and knees. The punch had actually caught her by surprise, hitting right past her relaxed muscles and right into her organs. Even her spine tingled with the sheer pulverizing force of the hit. Coughing up a lung, Cassandra trembled on the ground and pressed her forehead against the training mats.

“Take that off,” her mother ordered, with steel in her voice.

Cassandra’s only reply was a deep groan. It was not enough. Shiva kicked her daughter on the ribs and forced her to face the ceiling, then stepped on her bruised stomach. After a few more pained coughs, Cassandra futilely tried to grab her mother’s leg and force it off, but Shiva shifted her weight and lifted her other foot.

“Gaaahk! Arrghh!”

Paying no heed to her daughter’s breathless screams, Shiva finished stepping over her, then turned around and crossed her arms. “Now.”

There was a ball of throbbing pain in Cassandra’s belly as she slid her arms to her neck and began to undo the buttons of her vest, her face almost as red as the silk. She winced as she reached the last two buttons. They were too close to the giant pulsating bruise forming over her abs. She gasped as the vest snapped open, then spread her arms and took a moment to loudly suck air back into her lungs.

As soon as she had enough oxygen to move, Cassandra sneaked her arms out of the vest and rolled back onto her knees, clutching her wound. Shiva reached down and plucked the garment off her body, then stared at her as she curled into a ball.

“Pathetic,” she said as she stepped on Cassandra’s butt. “Is this the best you can do? This pale imitation?”

Unceremoniously, Shiva threw the vest on a training dummy and grabbed Cassandra by the back of her neck. She dragged her limping body up and slammed it against one of the walls of the kwon. Cassandra yelped and stood on shaky feet, but her arms remained loose to her sides. Sweat was cascading down her forehead and her eyes were shut with pain and anticipation.

“Have your needs grown so strong that you no longer even try to defend yourself?” Shiva asked after a few seconds.

“Hahh... ahh... please...” Cassandra gasped. “Just... give me...”

“No, daughter. You have to try first."

Taking a deep breath, Cassandra opened her eyes and focused on Shiva, on her red-clad figure and strong fists and bare thighs, until the clouds cleared from her vision. She raised her own hands and stepped forward with a clumsy, weak little hook.

Shiva intercepted her with two stiff straights to the chest. The power Cassandra had put on her punch evaporated while she made a horrible choking sound and her knees bent together. She began sliding forward when Shiva caught her with an uppercut that sent her body back into the wall and a blast of spit out of her mouth.

“Gwaahh!”

“See how much better it feels when you try?”

Without letting up, Shiva shot her left forearm up and caught Cassandra’s neck, pinning her to the wall. Her daughter made a gurgling noise and stood on the tip of her trembling toes. Her arms didn’t move to protect herself, or at all. They just shook along with the rest of her as Shiva pummeled her with five more hooks that flattened her breasts and punished her abs.

“Ough! Guh! Oof! Ahh! Aowww!”

“Is this why you are so obsessed with these vulgar displays of strength? To hide how weak you have become?”

“N-no... oughh.”

“Pitiful child. You fail to inspire loyalty, so you settle for dread. You confuse fear with respect, and fail to see how useless both really are.”

After a few more snapping hooks to the ribcage, Shiva took a step back and threw a brutal knee into Cassandra. She folded like paper and draped her lolling head on her mother’s shoulder pad. A thin film of saliva slipped off her slack-jawed mouth and stained Shiva’s uniform.

“Were you still the woman who defeated me, you would hunt this ‘traitor’ down by yourself. Destroy him with your bare hands. But the weight of leadership has crushed you. You are as weak and frail as when we first met.”

“No, I’m s-still... strong.”

“For the average rabble, certainly. Maybe even for my Shadows. But for me?”

In the blink of an eye, Shiva’s fist opened and rammed into Cassandra’s midsection. Her fingers closed around the bruised flesh in a tiger claw and waves of agony overloaded the girl’s entire body.

“Hyyaa! Ahhh! Aaaiiee!”

“For me you are nothing.”

After a few more moments of ruthless torture, Shiva opened her hand again and took a step back, releasing Cassandra’s neck. A desire to prove her mother wrong suddenly lit up inside the girl, making her hug the wall and tense her muscles despite the pain. Whatever punishment Shiva had decided for her, Cassandra wanted to take it standing up. She wanted to show her she was still strong.

Shiva gave her a knowing look before turning around and hitting Cassandra with a spinning side kick that drilled right inside her guts. This time, there was blood mixed with the spit that flew from her mouth and splattered on her mother’s extended leg. Shiva kept her foot there for a few agonizing seconds, impaling her daughter on the wall until her eyes began to roll back into her skull.

Just as she was about to black out, Shiva removed her leg from Cassandra and allowed her to fall to the ground. She landed on her hurt belly with a thud and a groan. Twitching on the edge of unconsciousness, she heard a soft laughter coming from above and turned her head up to look at the blurry shape of her mother.

“The One-Who-Is-Nothing,” she taunted. “How exquisite.”

Unceremoniously, Shiva grabbed her daughter’s limp arm and sweat-stained hair and dragged her back to the center of the room, careful not to let her face get scraped. Appearances had to be maintained. She lobbed her on the training mats and crouched down. Cassandra’s body trembled as she felt her mother’s fingers on the back of her neck. She knew exactly what she could do in that position. How quickly death could come if she wanted it to.

Instead, Shiva grabbed the zipper on her black spandex bodysuit and made it glide down her drenched back. A thick scent of hot sweat was released into the atmosphere. The zipper reached the small of Cassandra’s back and stopped. Shiva stood back upright and stayed on top of her, legs open wide.

“Take that off too,” she said. And through an evil smile, she added: “My master.”

Cassandra didn’t so much take the suit off as she crawled out of it. Like a snake shedding her skin, she wriggled her way out of the wet spandex with slow movements and clenched teeth. Getting her arms out wasn’t much of a problem. But as soon as she had to move her chest, Cassandra realized just how hurt she was. Everything, from the soft fabric peeling off her scarred skin to the hot air reaching her exposed bruises, was agonizing. Reaching her hips was a relief. But the biggest was baring her bottom.

For a brief golden moment, as the spandex slipped off her firm butt, a wave of elation seemed to turn all her pain into pleasure. And Cassandra realized how utterly drenched her pussy was. 

Her jaw unclenched, giving way to a long, sweet moan. Humiliating her mother was always a thrill, but if she was being honest with herself, half of her arousal came from knowing what Shiva was going to do to her as soon as they were alone. Not out of anger or wounded pride. If her mother had wanted to, she wouldn’t have waited. She would've just mopped the floor with her in front of the entire League. But for whatever reason, she respected her disrespect. At least until they were behind closed doors. And then this happened. Every single time.

Feeling increasingly hotter despite her nudity, Cassandra raised her butt and finished sliding out of her suit in the most submissive way she could muster. Face down and on her knees, she opened her legs and presented herself to her mother. And Shiva didn’t take long to get the message. She moved one foot between her daughter’s thighs and slowly pressed the toe of her boot against her wet sex, making Cassandra whimper into the mats. One of her arms slithered weakly over her sore belly and her clumsy fingers poked around for her clitoris.

“Would you like some assistance, master?” Shiva asked as she used her foot to direct Cassandra’s hand.

“Y-yeaahh... ahhnn,” she moaned. With her mother’s help she found her clit right away and quivered softly at her own touch. She turned her head and rested her cheek on the ground, then began playing with herself. The “fight” with her mother, if it could be called that, had left her violently turned on, and only a few seconds of fiddling around brought Cassandra to the verge.

Shiva could feel it too. The way her daughter’s pussy twitched against her foot and her hips began to jerk. Like everything Cassandra did these days, Shiva saw it coming a mile away. And just before it hit, she reared her foot back and delivered a snap kick to the exact same spot she’d just been rubbing.

Like two trains crashing, suffering and ecstasy smashed violently together inside Cassandra. Her mind went blank and her body jerked out of control. A loud cry of agonizing joy echoed in the training room. Any other time, Cassandra would’ve been grateful for the soundproof walls that kept her beating private. But they didn’t exist for her anymore. Neither did the castle, or the mountains it was built into, or the hundreds of soldiers she commanded. There was no League or Shadows. There was nothing. She was nothing.

And she loved it.

“I wonder,” Shiva’s voice came from somewhere above her, “how much fear do you think you would inspire like this? How much respect?”

With the same foot she had just used to split Cassandra open, Shiva rolled her panting daughter face-up and took a moment to inspect her handiwork. Her pale skin glimmered with sweat as her bruised chest quickly rose and fell. Patches of deep purple and black over her stomach, solar plexus and breasts served as evidence to the pin-point brutality that had been visited on her. And sure enough, there was nary a mark on her small face, but her vacant expression and burning red cheeks still brought a smile to Shiva’s lips.

“Do you still want me to kneel before you?” Shiva playfully asked, standing right next to Cassandra’s prone body and staring into her crystallized eyes. Her daughter stared back and with a great deal of concentration managed to give her the slightest of nods. “Very well.”

With slow, lingering motions, Lady Shiva raised her right knee high in the air and held it there for a moment, giving Cassandra a tantalizing view of her toned thigh and the rippling muscles that tightened like bowstrings just under her perfect skin. The splendid sight made Cassandra’s mouth curve into a feeble smile. Shiva shot it back at her, and in the blink of an eye, twisted her hips and plunged her knee down. The force of her full weight bearing down made her waist-cloth flutter up, giving Cassandra a tiny glimpse of what lay beneath.

Then her knee hit her stomach and nearly broke her in half.

“GOOUGHHH!” she choked as the impact annihilated every particle of air in her lungs. Her body formed a U shape around her mother’s ruthless leg and then fell with a dry thud. But Shiva didn’t move. She stayed there, twisting and turning her knee to grind the last ruins of Cassandra’s abdominal muscles into dust. Each movement sent a new wave of nausea across her tortured body, until it felt like her insides were fighting to crawl out of her mouth.

But just when the sickness was about to overwhelm her, Shiva removed her knee from Cassandra and watched her gasp and suck as much wind as her lungs could hold. Her arms shot to her belly and covered her tender flesh, only grazing it with her fingertips. The slightest touch sent delicious bolts of pain all across her wrecked body. With her eyes shut and her limbs spasming, Cassandra took a moment to please herself like that, tracing her wounds with her fingers and savoring the agony that throbbed beneath the surface of her ravaged skin.

“Ahhmm... mmahh... it hurts,” she moaned, oblivious to anything but the sound of footsteps around her ears. “It hurts... good.”

Lady Shiva circled around her daughter’s writhing body and stood over her face, her feet to the sides of her head. “Ah, my apologies, master. I have forgotten your instructions.”

Following the sound of her mother’s voice, Cassandra opened her eyes and saw Shiva place her hands on her own thighs before bending her knees. A shiver of excitement shot through her spine when she began to descend on her, the scarlet sash waving gently between her legs. Glimpses of what lay behind it filled Cassandra’s eyes and an intoxicating feminine aroma reached her nose as Shiva’s shins touched the ground. She paused for a moment to brush the cloth aside, then lowered her hips onto Cassandra, granting her daughter a full view of her bare pussy that only lasted a few seconds before landing it snugly on her mouth.

“Both knees, as you commanded,” Shiva said, and gently moved her hips into position to sit as comfortably as possible on her new master’s face. “Is this my place, then?”

“Yhhff,” was the best Cassandra could offer before her tongue slipped out of her mouth and started greedily eating her mother out. For all her dignified composure, Lady Shiva sure was plenty wet. And she tasted sweeter than honey.

While her daughter softly tongue-lashed her parts, Shiva reached back and ran her fingers across her body. Cassandra’s bruised skin crawled at her touch and her legs spread open as she felt them reaching even further back. With her help, Shiva had no trouble finding Cassandra’s engorged clit, and was soon rubbing it vigorously. The feeling of her mother’s fingers playing with her most sensitive area while her scent assaulted her nose and her taste filled her mouth was almost too much for her. A warm dizziness filled her mind and once again everything around her ceased to exist. 

Everything except Shiva, whose voice she could still hear. It sounded huskier now and was marked by short but breathy pauses. “Maybe it is your place. Maybe you are realizing that leadership does not suit you. Or maybe you expected it to free you, when in fact it has only enslaved you further. How much of this new identity belongs to you, and how much to them?”

Cassandra was listening. Her hips were jerking up and her tongue was sliding in and out of Shiva’s increasingly hot pussy and her mind felt as empty as it had ever been, but her heart was listening.

“If a road of servitude is what you have chosen for yourself, then I will not stand in your way. But for all your... bluster and posturing, you have grown... weaker,” she continued, holding Cassandra's hair with her other hand while rocking her hips back and forth, brushing her pussy against her face. “Servants do not make you strong... weapons do not make you strong... you make yourself... ahh, strong.”

Shiva stayed silent for the rest of it as her daughter tried to match the rhythm of her licks with the sway of her hips and the circles she was drawing on her clit. Soon they were moving in perfect unison, stimulating each other and getting closer to the edge together. Even when Shiva started speeding up, Cassandra had no trouble keeping up with her. But her mother still had one surprise for her.

As their bodies began to tense up, Shiva spread her hand over Cassandra’s pussy and shut her fingers around it in another tiger claw. She barely had time to register the pain when Shiva reached her peak and began to ejaculate all over her face. With eyes that felt made of water, Cassandra watched her mother arc her back and tense every muscle in her flawless body with a triumphant groan. Her own screams of pain at having her crotch mauled were quite literally drowned by the juices gushing from Shiva’s pussy.

And somewhere in that cloud of pain, Cassandra came as well. But she'd long since lost the ability to tell pain and pleasure apart.

Shiva kept her hold on Cassandra through her entire orgasm, only relaxing her grip when the rest of her body relaxed as well. Taking a moment to steady herself and breathe orderly again, she dislodged herself from Cassandra’s soaked face and stood up, giving her daughter one last look at her dripping, glistening pussy before it was covered by her waistcloth. She followed Shiva with her eyes and then with her body, turning to a side with a groan just to keep admiring her form.

Her mother walked a few steps, turned around and asked: “This traitor you wish to hunt is your father, correct?”

And all warmth drained from Cassandra. She struggled to answer at first. To find the right words. Eventually she did. “I need to finish it.”

A shadow of disappointment covered Shiva’s face. More than anything else they had done that night, it made Cassandra feel deeply ashamed. “Then go. Finish it. Kill him. Or be killed by him. Or lock him up. Or forgive him. Or forget about him. Do what you have to do. But know that every moment you spend thinking about him, you are still his slave.”

Now it was Cassandra’s turn to dodge her mother’s gaze. Still lying on her side, she hung her head and watched the droplets of sweat on her forehead fall to the mat like dead leaves. Even if what Shiva had said was true and she was weaker than before, she knew she was still strong enough to beat Cain. Or to kill him. She just didn’t know if she was strong enough to ever get over him.

A black bundle with a sword on top landed in front of Cassandra, breaking her free from her ruminations. She looked up at her mother’s steely face and was almost relieved to see her cruel, dominant smile again.

“But if you intend to continue being a slave, my master, you may as well dress the part.”

* * *

There were fifty Shadows waiting for the One-Who-Is-All at the staging grounds. Two transport choppers would take them to the League’s secret airport, from which they would board a stealth plane that would take them to Gotham. Armed to the teeth and ready for anything, the disciplined warriors didn’t bat an eyelash at their master’s new attire as she walked into the hangar, her sharp face as clean and inscrutable as ever.

And walking right behind her was a very silent Lady Shiva.

“There has been a change of plans,” Cassandra informed her troops as she reached their ranks. “Only ten of you will accompany me to Gotham. The rest are dismissed.”

In complete silence, Lady Shiva walked through the assembled warriors, giving only the slightest of nods to ten of them. The best of the best of the best. The other forty bowed their heads and removed themselves from the area. Shiva followed suit, but not before exchanging a sharp glance with Cassandra. Once she had left, the new master of the League stepped forward and looked at the her mother's hand-picked Shadows.

“Very well. Let us see if you can live up to the expectations of your sensei.”

She walked through them and led the march into the waiting helicopter. And although she exuded confidence, the veterans of the group couldn't help but notice a certain heaviness in Cassandra’s step. A slight lumbering gait, like someone nursing a wound. But they all quickly chased those ideas out of their heads.

And one of them figured it was just all those tight straps in her new uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd we're back to our old stomping grounds... and our old punching bag! 
> 
> I was thinking the other day about One Year Later Cass and that short stint as leader of the LoA, and while it was dumb and OOC and ultimately pointless, I started thinking about how awkward it could be to have your own mother, who you killed, be your co-worker. And from there things blossomed out pretty quickly. Especially because I kinda love writing Cass as a smug little shit.
> 
> Continuity-wise it's all a bit wonky but I didn't really bother too hard trying to fit it in anywhere, so AU rules are in effect. Speaking of, Shiva's wearing her new animated design, so if you saw Hush and were left wondering why she's got no pants on, now you know! Hope you enjoy it anyway and please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
